The New Times
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Koda's learned to survive in his new time. Now he needs to learn to live.
1. Not Koda's Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

There was a lot Koda knew how to do. He knew how to hunt, gather, cook food over a fire. He knew how to take care of the people he loved. He knew how to track people and animals. He knew which plants were safe to eat and how to survive off the land.

Koda knew how to be a waiter. He knew how to take orders, how to cook food over a grill and how to serve drinks. He knew a little bit about how to work the computers in the lab. He knew how to work cell phones to make calls to his friends.

He knew how to ride a bike. He knew not to cross the street when the light was red. He knew that whenever he saw something he wanted, he had to pay money for it.

Finally, he knew he didn't fit in. As much as he tried, as much as he knew, he wasn't built for this new world. Some days it was easier to forget that fact. Others, it was all he could think of.

This particular day was the latter. He tried going into work, to pretend like there was nothing unusual about dressing up in clothes, not pelts, and serving other people food and drinks all day. He tried to pretend like it wasn't odd to see them glued to their phones, watching videos, reading, and sending each other messages over something called the internet.

He tried to ignore his friends, watching as they fit into this world without any trouble. Chase at the grill, headphones on his ears as he hummed along to a song and made burgers. Riley was talking with a little boy with a Rubik's cube to keep busy as he ate. Shelby was leading a tour of the museum, a big smile on her face because she was doing what she loved.

Every one of his friends seemed happy to be where they were. Even Ivan, the eight hundred year old Knight, seemed to fit into this world with relative ease. Perhaps it was because there was still so much for him to discover. The novelty of the new world, their technology and books still hadn't worn off. Whatever it was, Ivan felt comfortable with it.

For Koda, it wasn't the same. This wasn't home for him. This wasn't where he felt he could thrive. He had done well so far and he did love his new friends, but this wasn't where he belonged.

He spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in his caves – the only place where he felt a little closer to home. He looked at the picture of his family that he had painted on the wall and couldn't stop himself from wondering what had happened to them after he left. His father had passed a few years before Koda found his energem, but his brother and his mother were on their own.

Could they have survived for long without him to hunt for their food? To find them shelter and keep predators at bay? What if something terrible had happened and he hadn't been there to keep them safe?

He barely picked up on the scent of burgers. He looked away from his family portrait to find Kendall making her way into his caves cautiously. She carried in a tray of burgers, some fries and a milkshake. It was Koda's favourite meal and she always brought it to him when he was upset.

"Chase noticed you didn't come back from lunch," she said and set the tray down next to him before she sat down herself. "He thought maybe you'd want to talk."

"Not understand when I speak," Koda looked to the food but for once he wasn't hungry.

"Your English is getting really good," Kendall assured him. "Koda, you're doing a lot better than anyone expected. If there's something you want to talk about, you know I'll do my best to help you get it out."

"What I feel, I not can say in English," Koda told her. "I say in my language."

"Fair enough," Kendall nodded. "I can still listen, if you'll let me."

"You not understand."

"I can try," she insisted. Koda let out a little sigh. He knew Kendall. He knew she was only trying to help. So he began speaking in his native tongue, explaining to her how he felt out of place, how he missed his home, his family, and the way the world used to be. He apologized profusely to Kendall, knowing she had always tried her best to help him fit in, but he explained her best attempts weren't cutting it, especially now.

He missed his world too much. He wanted to go back.

When he finished, he looked to Kendall. It was clear she had no idea what he said, or even how to begin deciphering his language. He only expected to hear a sympathetic apology from her and a promise that she would try her best to help him feel better. But Kendall put her hand on his arm.

"Two years ago today you were defrosted," she told him. "Did you know that?"

Koda shook his head. Calendars: that was something else he didn't know how to do. He couldn't read a calendar and had no idea why people kept them. The moon, the sun, and the weather were all he needed to know the time of day and the seasons.

"It's a long way," she continued to tell him. "From that lab to this one. All the progress you made adapting to this world. Even just blending in, that's a lot of work."

Koda nodded his head again. His friends had always been willing to help and that did make it easier sometimes. However, it did nothing to make Koda feel at home. He had to act like he was something he wasn't. It made him feel like even more of an outsider, and while he understood why he needed to blend in, he really didn't like it.

"I think maybe it's time you stopped trying to blend in," Kendall told him. "At least, for the most part. You understand why the world can't know there's a living, breathing caveman walking around, right?"

"Understand."

"But maybe it's time we find something for you to do that makes you feel a little more at home. Something other than work and our Ranger duties to help pass the time."

Koda frowned as he looked to Kendall. What else could he do? He didn't know much about anything in this world except within the museum and the lab.

"I can't take you home, Koda, you know that," Kendall told him. "But I did promise you I would help this place feel more like home..."

"I want my family."

"I know," Kendall nodded. "And if there was a way to bring them here, you know I would do it."

"Then what you can do?" Koda asked as he turned his attention back to his paintings. He sighed as he rested his head back against the cave wall.

"When I felt lost, I turned to my studies," Kendall said. "They were home away from home. They gave me something to do, something to look forward to and something to live for. You've been in this world for two years now. You have a pretty good understanding of how to survive. I think it's time you start living."

"I am living."

"Really living," Kendall smiled. "It's time you really come to life."

"How?"

"Koda, I think you need a hobby."

"Hobby?"

"Riley's got his puzzles. Chase skateboards. Shelby's studying, just like me. Even Cammy is going to start soccer soon. We've all got something we enjoy that fills our time and it makes us feel good. It's your turn."

"Hunting," Koda told her. "Bringing food to family. Now food in stores. Not need to hunt."

"People still hunt."

"Not for good reason," Koda told her. "When I hunt, I give food and clothes to family. We take what we need. When you hunt, you make trophy."

"So, you don't want to do modern day hunting?"

"Is not hunting," Koda corrected her. "Is killing."

"What about music?" Kendall asked him. "I know you sing. I can take you to the karaoke bar. Maybe we can sing together."

"I not know words to a lot of songs," Koda shook his head. "I not do good in karaoke."

"Sports?" Kendall asked. "Soccer? Football? Baseball?"

"What is baseball?"

"I can take you to the diamond in the park," Kendall offered to him. "The Fishers signed me up for softball one summer. I can teach you. We'll see if you like it."

"And if I not like?"

"Koda, I said I was going to take care of you. I was going to keep you safe and make you as comfortable here as possible," Kendall told him with a little smile. "I'm not going to give up until we find something that makes you feel a lot better about this world. I'm not going to stop until you feel like you fit in again."

Koda nodded his head. He knew Kendall was good on her word. She had never disappointed him before and when she set her mind to something, she always achieved what she wanted. Not to mention, she had gotten him this far.

"I try baseball," Koda said. "Maybe I like it."

"I am sorry I can't bring you back home," Kendall told him. "But I promise, Koda, I am still doing everything I can to make this place feel as welcoming as possible."

Koda smiled and took her hands in his. "This is not home but this is good new home."

Kendall gave Koda's hands a little squeeze, "I'm glad you think so."


	2. Fish Out Of Water

After a long day of playing sports, Koda knew one thing: he didn't like them. Baseball hadn't been for him. He didn't see the fun in swinging a skinny club and running bases. He didn't like soccer either. He didn't like how he wasn't able to pick up the ball with his hands. What kind of sport would restrict him from using half of his body? Football? Koda was much too strong to play. He could easily tackle and injure even the biggest and strongest of players on the field. His participation in the sport would lead to more trouble than it was worth.

So Kendall moved him away from physical sports. She tried to teach him chess. When he couldn't wrap his head around that, she thought maybe checkers would be more his speed. Koda picked up on the game rather quickly, but was especially bored by it. She thought maybe he would like drawing, since he was already so talented at painting. Koda seemed to enjoy it for the first little while, but started to get antsy. Kendall noticed he needed to move around throughout the day. He had a lot of energy to spare, and really wasn't happy unless he was working out or running around.

She thought maybe martial arts would help him, but when Koda learned what that was, he refused to even try it out. He was already fighting on the battlefield. He didn't see the point in turning violence into a hobby. Kendall had tried to explain to him that martial arts wasn't about violence, but Koda wasn't having it.

Really, she should have seen that coming. Koda had always been a gentle soul. Unless threatened, he never willed harm on anyone. When he did attack, it was only to defend himself and his friends, and he tended to only injure the attacker as much as absolutely necessary.

Kendall had tried everything she could think of that might interest Koda. She was sure that once he found a passion, he would feel a little more at home in his time. He needed to be challenged, but he also needed to feel successful – like there was something this time had to offer that came naturally to him, but that he could continue to work on to do better. Shelby had her passion for paleontology. Riley had his logic games. Even Chase, the most unmotivated Ranger, had his passion for skateboarding. It was only Koda who had yet to find something he could call his own in this time.

When the end of the day rolled out, Kendall pulled into the parking lot of the museum, feeling a little discouraged. She had promised Koda she would always help him feel safe and at home in this new time. She felt badly for him that he had been removed from his friends, his family and his home, and that there was nothing she could do to fix that. She knew the caveman felt terribly lonely at times.

She didn't want him to feel that way. He didn't deserve to think of himself as a fish out of water. Koda was the nicest, most caring and patient man she had ever met. He deserved much better.

"Koda, I'm so sorry," she said once she stopped the car and couldn't bring herself to look her best friend in the eye. "I promise, I won't give up until you find something that makes you happy."

"That good," Koda said. "Today was fun day. I be happy to do it again."

The purple Ranger frowned and turned to the blue Ranger, surprised by his words. When she looked at him, she saw a bright smile on his face. He looked exhausted, but also really happy. It was kind of like how she felt after spending a day with Cammy, or how Riley looked after several hours of training.

"It was fun? I thought you were bored out of your mind."

"Yes," Koda nodded his head. "Sports very boring. We not find right one yet. But today still very fun."

"What made it fun?" Kendall asked.

"Today feel like home," Koda smiled. "Kendall take Koda on adventure. It long time since we do that."

"Before the others showed up," Kendall nodded her head. "I guess it has been a while."

"We try lot of new things," Koda told her. "It like being at home. We try new things all the time."

"I guess there was a lot to explore back then," Kendall agreed. Koda's was a time before technology, when the world was a big place, with many things to be discovered. He often spoke of the things he used to do, and many of his stories involved finding a new way to hunt prey, cook meals, build shelter or simply pass the time. Finding a way to make their lives easier and better was an everyday challenge – one Koda seemed to thoroughly enjoy. He liked helping his family. He liked being able to take care of them and provide for them. He liked knowing he was making their lives easier and better.

Most of all, he liked when they were all together. It never really seemed to matter to him what they were doing. If they were feasting after a successful hunt, or huddled together in a cave during bad weather. He liked being with the people he cared the most about.

"Today, we try lots of new things together," Koda said to Kendall. "We learn new sports. We play lots of games. I have fun. We do again."

"We will do it again," Kendall promised him. "And Koda, I will find you something that you'll enjoy doing in this time."

"Okay," Koda smiled. "Maybe next time, I can teach Kendall my world."

"Your world?"

"Very different," Koda told her. "We have different... sports? If Kendall want, I can teach my language."

Kendall looked up at Koda for a moment and couldn't believe the idea hadn't come to her sooner. She had been so busy trying to make Koda fit into this time, it hadn't occurred to her that the caveman already had a rich life from his own time. While she doubted there was anyone who would be able to share his interests and his passions with him right from the gate, that didn't mean someone couldn't learn about his world.

"Actually, Koda, I would like that," she said. "Why don't you teach me something?"

"Kendall want to learn?"

"I do. I'll have to work in the morning, but what about sometime in the afternoon you give me a lesson on something you know?"

"Really?" Koda asked, looking a little excited. Kendall nodded her head.

"Get the other Rangers to join us too. It'll be fun, I'm sure."

"Everyone try?"

"Might as well," Kendall smiled. Koda leaned over and put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"I promise," he said. "I make learning about my home very fun."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kendall said. Koda released her and practically jumped out of the car. He raced into the museum, likely to find the others and ask them to join his lesson the next day. Kendall watched him go with a little smile and a little bit of a sick feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure how the day would go with her learning something new. She didn't like not being the expert in something. She didn't like not knowing the answers or feeling out of place. In fact, it scared her to think that she might somehow make a fool of herself. But then she thought of Koda, and the number of times he had attacked the TV when there was a scary scene, or how he jumped every time the toaster popped. She remembered how he had once spent the entire work day with his shoes on the wrong feet, or how a customer had laughed at him once because he didn't know the difference between a mop and a broom.

The sick feeling she had in her stomach was what Koda felt every day. Every single day Koda was faced with learning something new, with feeling out of place. Every single day he made mistakes that his friends and strangers never made. Everything was new and strange to him.

If Koda could put up with being a fish out of water for the rest of his life, and make the very best of it and always have a smile on his face, Kendall could do it for a day.

Hell, she might even like what he had to teach her; and if she didn't, at least she could get to spend another day with her friends.


	3. A Story To Share

Koda watched his teammates attempting to dance before him. He had been feeling a little discouraged lately by the modern world. He had adapted well to his new time, there was plenty to learn, and there were so many more opportunities available for him to explore compared to his own time. He was safer from the elements, from predators and even from germs and diseases. Modern medicine meant he could suffer a cut, a scrape, or worse and still be able to live his life without fear of death or suffering.

However, home was not this world, and there were many times he was reminded of such. The more Koda explored the city, the less he found his environment interesting and the more he longed to feel like he belonged. He knew he was a bit of an awkward person. He didn't do things the way people expected, it took him longer to learn things that even children seemed to master. And since his English was so broken, it was often hard for him to communicate and people would often assume he wasn't smart.

It was hard not to feel like a fish out of water, and at times, Koda felt himself hating his friends for being able to blend into the world so seamlessly. He knew it wasn't their fault, and they had been very warm, welcoming and understanding with him. Still, it was a sore spot for the caveman.

Kendall picked up on his longing for home and insisted he needed to find a hobby. It would keep his days filled, help him feel a sense of belonging, and still challenge him enough to keep him interested. However, Koda didn't yet find a sport or activity that worked for him. So instead, Kendall decided to let him teach her a little bit about his world and his language. She offered to turn the tables a little bit and let Koda be the master for a day while she struggled to learn all about a new world. She even extended the invitation to the other Rangers, asking that they join in. Now, not only were they making fools of themselves as they tried to figure out a dance from Koda's old tribe, but they were also trying to use terms from his language that couldn't be translated to English, and they were trying to communicate with him and each other in his language.

And they were butchering it. Badly. Koda had to suppress many laughs as the day progressed.

"Alright," Chase said and put his hands out, asking his friends to stand clear for his demonstration. "I think I've got the hang of it. Koda, is this right?"

Chase danced, moving completely out of time and muttering the wrong words. However, he put the effort in. Just like the others, he was taking the dance seriously, doing his best to get it right. And when he made a mistake, he was more than willing to let Koda correct him.

Koda felt a real sense of pride as he watched Chase dance, then the others joined in for their turns. He was proud of their accomplishment. Despite the fact that they clearly still needed many lessons, they had made good progress for the first day. He was also proud of their perseverance. The dance was hard. His language, to them, was very complicated. Still, they never gave up. They wanted to learn and they wanted to get everything right.

He was also proud of how well he had done in teaching them. He had to give himself a little pat on the back. Six people with absolutely no knowledge of his language and his rituals had walked into the room, and now they were having conversations with each other about the dances, about the moves, and they were speaking bits and pieces in his language. He had done that. He had been able to pass down his knowledge to them.

But most of all, he was proud of his tribe. He was happy they could respect and support him, and they were open-minded enough that this day wasn't about goofing off. He was proud that they seemed to take his language, his values and his rituals very seriously. This, to them, was just as important as anything else they could learn.

He thanked them all for taking part after they showed him their final attempt at the dance, and promised that he would teach them more on another day. While they packed up, Koda walked to his caves. He wanted to remember this day, and a painting was the best way for him to do that. Before he could get started, though, he heard someone follow him in. He smiled when he saw Kendall approaching.

"You have fun?" he asked and was happy to see her smile and nod. He had been able to tell the Rangers did have a good time with their learning. It made him feel good to know that they enjoyed the things that made him happy. In a way, it made him feel more connected to his teammates; like every part of him was important to them.

"It was nice," Kendall told him. "Maka."

A bright smile lit up the caveman's face when he heard Kendall thanking him in his language. Each of the Rangers had learned their own key words and phrases. Some, like Chase, Ivan and Tyler, wanted to know fun words. Words they could use in general conversation with Koda and the other Rangers like _hello_ , _goodbye_ and _how are you._ Riley and Shelby were a bit more practical. They wanted to learn words that didn't have an English equivalent, thinking that by doing so, they would have a better way to express themselves to their friends and they would be able to understand Koda a little better when he didn't know how to communicate.

Kendall had done a little bit of both. Koda had noticed that the words she practiced were both for general speech and to help herself better understand her best friend.

"You welcome," Koda responded.

"Today got me thinking, Koda. There is a Pleistocene exhibit in the museum. You can do more than help me set it up. I really think you should be our expert."

"Me?" Koda pointed to himself. "Expert?"

"Do you see any other cavemen walking around?" Kendall asked and Koda glanced around the cave quickly before he understood her point. Kendall chuckled a little as she approached him and placed her hand on his arm. "Koda, you have a lot to share with us. After today, that's crystal clear to me. No one knows more about what it was like to live in the Pleistocene but you. There is no one more qualified to teach our guests than you."

"You sure I can be expert?" Koda asked. Kendall gave him a confident nod of the head and a smile.

"I think you'll do great. At the very least, it'll give you something to do until you find another passion. You can talk about your home, your family, all the things you used to do. People will listen. Koda, your home is fascinating."

"I have lots of good memories of home," Koda smiled back. "I will share with guests. Teach them all I know."

"I hope you will," Kendall said. "Just, remember not to refer to yourself as being a caveman. That's one secret we've really got to keep."

"I understand," Koda nodded. "Thank you, Kendall."

"Ka," Kendall responded, to which Koda smiled once again.


End file.
